User blog:Marcus Junior/Ballad of Venus.
Marcus and Marimo stand in a beach in the new world, they all have pretty serious wounds on them and none of them are conscious'' Their battle inside the Dream world has gone on for it's time and the beach seems to have somehow recuperated from their fight, mysteriously so have some of the islands when it comes to land itself '''Nikola: really annoyed but in a cold sweat Those fuckers ruining my precious little islands... Nikola approaches the 2 fighter who appear to be unconscious with a permanent pen in his hand Nikola'': I'll give punishment on you 2 for what you've done. he snickers like a kid Suddenly Marimo starts moving very awkwardly with a weird look on his face He puts his hand on his head and closes his eyes as if in pain '''Marimo: feeling dizzy I don't... get it... Using his Devil Fruit Marimo instinctively runs away towards help or a peaceful place to think Nikola comes out of hiding behind a tree seeing as how Marimo has left Nikola: blinks his eyes Is he gone? The monster? Nikola carefully walks towards Marcus and drops his marker's cap Nikola: When will he wake up? Wonder how much I can doodle before he does so Nikola bends down and notices how weird the area around Marcus is The grass around Marcus has been gently bent instead of trampled over like one would expect of someone falling down suddenly Nikola: slightly moved The grass? he shakes his head to the side no, nevermind that. Nikola sits on Marcus chest and prepares to draw but as soon as he approaches Marcus face he notices even weirder things First and most important is how unmoved he is, but most importantly how no air is moving through him Nikola quickly jumps back in realization of what he has in front of him Nikola: frightened Is he dead? Nikola quickly hurries away and leaves Marcus on the beach alone with nature itself A powerful cloud comes from the horizon and reverts the islands back to their nightmarish weather, that, even if hellish, allows for life to flourish again All life in the grand line has evolved to perfectly adapt to their new environment, and will continue to do so, this battle between such destructive humans while chaotic and immoral at origin of conflict was not necessarily evil Because of all the fire and lightning spread apart the ones who could not withstand it have died, the new plants will be tougher and have a better chance of living A soft rain starts on the island Marcus was at and most animals have scurried away however a tiny young bird landed near Marcus and would hide on one of his breast pockets for protection from the rain A full hour has gone by since the rain started and Marcus skin has become lighter already, the bird who had struggled to fit into the pocket now sleep pacifically After a few hours Marcus body heat remains constant but his heart has stopped for a while now, every cell withing Marcus with his DNA has lost all of it's energy Isn't it peaceful? Marcus wakes up suddenly on a large plain like place full of grass and barely anything else The sweat release of death? A young woman with a hair like night, skin like snow and and a forest in her eyes appears before Marcus with her hand outstretched, Marcus grabs her hand and stands up Marcus: Who are you? ???: No one, and nothing, I am merely here to ease you in, this is your body's last struggle to keep you alive. Marcus: so I'm dying again? ???: Not quite. If you were an ordinary man yes, your yourself would die, but you see Marcus you are a crazy man aren't you? she smiles warmly and giggles The plant life around Marcus corpse has grown considerably big in this short amount of time, some mushrooms have grown too, the bird has come out of the pocket and sits on Marcus chest, near his heart Marcus: Why? Why won't I die yet? And why am I here then? Girl: It's simple, it's because you understand what they couldn't... Marcus aho haki fused with life energy appears from Marcus unconsciously and quickly fades into the sky like a dying flame To hear the voice of life and to be able to speak back to the individual manifestations is truly a miracle, not many people have ever managed this and only one other is currently alive, a few have died already, I'm the only other one aside from you 2 Marcus grinds his teeth Marcus: remembering what he heard of who Magnus faced Shir... The girl raises her finger up and laughs a little Wrong! The girl looks to the side into the seemingly infinite patch of grass and blushes while murmuring something She is sporting a summer dress, black in color, the kind simply to pretty to be for a funeral The reason you won't die is simple, it's because after all this time you've been selfish enough to learn how to talk to life The small bird lands on Marcus head inside his "dream" too And that has made you selfless. In the real world Marcus body is seen regenerating slowly but steadily To accept and acknowledge that island, this has been your greatest achievement, in your mind. Rici worried that his life would be worthless if he didn't cause a big change, and so do Marimo and Magnus, don't they? You too remember? But when did you stop feeling like this huh? Marcus: Sometime after hearing the song... After hearing that song you could finally get a mood on what they all told you right. And the story they told you was cruel and mean. But it was also beautiful. It was beautiful indeed. To see all the struggles, for so long. And then to be ignored by me, no by us all. Do you still wish for a life of greatness? Or do you wish for a different life? I wish for a chance to make amends... I am not asking if you want one because I can give it to you Marcus my young precious creature. I am asking you because when you wake up your answer will define everything about you from now on. Why? What do you mean? All the tiny microorganism you allowed into you after training in that island, all the life you've befriended is now going to become an even bigger part of you, you died with that attack. So I did die. Yes, but fear not, you won't be any less you in soul, or body, in fact you will just become even more of what you always wanted, free. So I repeat my question, what do you want to do? I want to become strong enough to do what I wish to do, after that I don't care. You don't change one bit do you? Next time we talk it will be different, this was merely to fertilize the seed. Seed? In your mind I don't get it You will The place Marcus and the girl were talking starts becoming more and more like the beach Girl: But for now, you have your own demons to fight, your body has yet again responded, the strongest it has ever, and probably the last time it will react like this. Marcus: sad smile How bad is it? Girl: All the genes have exerted themselves. Marcus: That bad huh? Girl: :I face yep Marcus: Well, wonder who'll stop me. Marcus closes his eyes and sighs the bird on his head chirps A perfectly immobile Marcus stands on the beach, his eyes perfectly blank, his expression vague, his arms numb, his legs awkward, his back hunched, his mind shut off, his soul calm, his behaviors instinctual, his will nonexistent... Well fuck? Marcus shoots in one direction with a massive grin on his face and dives into the water, travelling hundreds of KMs quickly Category:Blog posts